Running
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: Henry hurts his knee whilst running with Elizabeth. She takes care of him, wink wink. This does contain smut.
1. Chapter 1

The June summer sun was beating down on the Rocky Mountain trail, Elizabeth was flying up the trail ahead of Henry. He may be better on a flat surface however she always outran him scrambling up the mountain side. Henry sometimes teased her and called her a mountain goat because she was as sure footed as one. Her lungs were burning, sweat was running down her face and she felt on top of the world. Using her legs to propel her over a shallow creek she didn't quite make it and her feet ended up in the clear cool water.

Henry rounded the corner and saw her bent over slightly, hands on her knees, panting heavily with reddened cheeks. _She is so fuckable _he mused to himself. Attempting to show off he ran towards the creek to clear it in one jump however he misjudged his foot placement and twisted his knee outwards by stepping on a pebble.

The first thing Elizabeth was aware of was Henry crashing spectacularly into the creek at her feet. She jumped backwards automatically and let out a surprised scream, she then started laughing at Henry who was sprawled out in the water. He grabbed at her knees and pulled her down into him getting her wet too. Their laughter and their shrieks at how cold the water was echoed around them.

"How dare you pull me down with you" she laughed at him.

"I go down, you bet your ass I'm taking you down too!"

"Not very Marine like, McCord" She was sat above him, straddling his waist. He stared up at her blue eyes that shone brightly back at him. The sunlight was streaming through the canopy above her and above the gentle sound of the water he could hear the birds in the trees. Henry could have stayed like that all day, just staring at her however, a shiver rippled through his body alerting him to how cold he was in the water. He saw her smile and lean down towards his face and then she whispered softly, "I'll beat you back to the car" her lips quickly pressed against his and she lept off him running back down towards the car park.

Henry jumped up and ran after her a little more carefully this time. Jumping back down rocks, over fallen trees and stumbling back down the path following the girl he had been dating for 6 months. She was so much fun and he was having the best time with her whether it be studying or just hanging out together there was never a dull moment.

As Henry made his way down the hill, his knee started hurting more and more with every step he took. He slowed down to a walk having to end up limping to compensate for the pain he felt in his knee. He looked down and saw a red mark beginning to form and noticed that it had started to swell a little above the kneecap.

Elizabeth was waiting by the car stretching her legs out when she noticed Henry limping out of the undergrowth back into the intense summer sun. He winced as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight and put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun. She crossed the little car park to see if he was ok.

"Henry, you're limping! Are you ok?" Her voice full of concern, Henry still felt slightly embarrassed, he was still trying to impress her.

"Argh, it's nothing really" He tired to walk normally to show her he was fine. However, when he placed his weight on his left leg he drew in a sharp quick breath and cried out a little in pain. "It's just a sprain from falling in the creek. I'm ok, really"

"Well, even if you are still ok put your arm around my shoulder and let's get you to the car" she took his hand and pulled his arm over her shoulder. He leant into her as they continued to walk, making her smile slightly. "I have some ice back at mine, I think it'll be best if we get some on your knee"

"I have some at mine, I also have clothes which, I don't at yours and you can just change into some spare clothes of mine if you'd like. I think you will look a lot better in mine that I will in yours" he tried to tease her, attempting to keep the mood light and his attention away from the pain in knee that was getting progressively worse.

"Ok, fine, now get in" she commanded when they got back to the car.

"When did you start getting so bossy?"

"When did you think you could ever outrun me on that trail?" She replied as she laughed at him attempting get in the car without bending his knee. "Are you ok there soldier?"

Henry wasn't really but he was trying to be brave "Yeah, I just don't want to get your car seats wet. We are soaked!"

"Don't worry about them, come on get in. I want to get back and changed!"

**Henry's Apartment**

Henry was laid out on his sofa in some clean dry clothes, his knee raised on top of some pillows and he was currently watching his girlfriend, who only had on his marine corp t-shirt, pad around his apartment. Her bum was slightly hidden under the hem and he got a peak every now and again whenever she bent over.

"Mmmmm, babe." He started, getting her attention "My clothes look much better on you for sure" She smiled over at him and slightly blushed, she was still getting used to receiving such compliments. Henry still gave her butterflies whenever he spoke to her a certain way or looked at her in a certain way. No doubt about it she was smitten. Elizabeth opened his freezer door to an empty chamber only finding a bag of ice lollies in there.

"Henry, you don't have any ice." She said a little indignantly "Just some ice lollies"

"Really? I thought I had some"

"Nope" popping the P "Shall I go out and get some?"

"No, just use the ice lollies I'm sure that'll work just the same" He pleaded his case hoping she wouldn't leave. "I don't want you to leave and besides, I think you may get some strange looks if you strolled to the shop looking like that!" He grinned at her and there was no way she could resist his cheeky lopsided grin.

"Okay" she huffed and grabbed the bag of ice lollies and walked back over to Henry. Planting herself down on the floor beside him she whipped out a blackcurrant one and placed it against his skin, making him jump with the cool contact. "Sorry"

"No, it's ok. Thank you for looking after me. It's very sweet of you" His head fell back onto the cushion behind him and he let his eyes slip shut. He could feel the cool ice lolly melting and running down his leg, it was melting rather quickly. His eyes shot open when he felt Elizabeth's tongue run up the inside of his leg, licking up the juice from the lolly.

He looked at her and she just shrugged her shoulders "It's my favorite flavour and I didn't want to see it wasted." Shooting him a seductive smile she leant back down towards his skin and stared him straight in the eye as she let her tongue lap up the rest of the melted juice. _Fuck, what is she doing to me._ Henry felt the arousal begin to course through his body, slowly seeping through his veins, taking over him. He watched as she made sure she cleaned him up. Elizabeth took the ice lolly off his leg and licked it up and down with her tongue. Henry watched as she enclosed the tip of it in her mouth and sucked gently. His penis was hardening and he felt a little uncomfortable, so he attempted to move a little to ease the pressure that was building there.

Henry noticed the way Elizabeth's eyes fell to the bulge in his shorts and the naughty way she bit her full bottom lip. She placed the ice lolly back onto his knee and watched Henry's chest rising and falling as he became aroused by her. The fact that she could turn him on was really doing it for her, he made her feel sexy. In the meantime, Henry was desperately trying to control himself. Her sexual distraction techniques was definitely helping though and the pain in his knee was soon a distant thought as his mind conjured up dirty images..

"It looks like the swelling has moved to another area of your body. Would you like me to attend to that for you?" Her husky voice was low and careful, it was like she was testing the waters. All Henry could do was nod his head a little dumbfounded.

Elizabeth grabbed the waistband of his shorts and indicated he raise his hips up so she could slip them down his legs. She was mindful of his knee that was raised up high not wanting to hurt him as she undressed him. His erection sprang up and laid against his toned stomach pointing due north.

Elizabeth kneeled on the floor again leaning over the couch and eyed him briefly before grabbing another ice lolly and slowly running it up over his balls along his shaft and to his tip. He gasped loudly and before he could register what was happening Elizabeth placed her hot mouth on his cock. Licking up the trail of juice left behind. She did it again, this time from the tip down. The coldness of the ice on his shaft was then counteracted by her hot wet mouth. She took him in and took him in as far as she could. Drawing back ever so slowly she felt his hands in her hair pressing her down again. She sucked his rock hard length and felt herself respond to his moans and groans.

"Fuck, baby, this feels so good" Henry had completely forgotten about his knee and was now solely concentrating on Elizabeth's actions. The saltiness of his precum mixed with the sweetness of the ice lolly had lit an uncontrollable fire inside of her. Her body soon began to ache for him. She pulled off of him and stood up. He looked a little upset but followed her hands with his eyes and watched as she slid her underwear down her long toned legs in front of him. A groan escaped his lips as she swung her leg over his body straddling him poised over his cock. His mind flashed back to the creek, the sunlight and to the birdsong high up in the trees.

She gripped his cock in her hand and guided it along her pussy, her juices easily coating the tip of his penis. His hips involuntary bucked upwards towards her seeking her heat. She sank down onto his shaft, groaning as she went. The slight burn from the stretch was delicious, her hand moved to her hair tangling her fingers within the blonde tresses. The feeling of his thickness inside her was divine and one that she didn't ever think she could get bored of. She began to move up and down placing her hands on his chest using his pecs as leverage.

The vision of Elizabeth above him slamming up and down onto his cock was too much for Henry. He closed his eyes tight shut and listened to her quiet prayer of pleasure "oh god, mmmmm" she practically purred. Opening his eyes again not wanting to deny himself of witnessing pure beauty, he moved his hands under her t-shirt and ran his fingers up her body to her chest, cupping her delicate breast.

Elizabeth's movements became a little erratic as she began to tire so Henry placed his strong hands on her hips and helped her move. He thrust his hips to meet hers and the added force and speed made her suddenly swear loudly as he pounded into her relentlessly until he came inside of her. She collapsed on top of his chest panting heavily, she didn't come but this wasn't for her it was to make Henry feel better.

"Fuck, I'm sorry baby. I couldn't stop."

"It's ok. It was for you" she was breathless.

"I think I'm going to hurt my knee more often if this is how I get treated" His hands roamed up and down her back softly sending shivers down her spine as his hands moved under the t-shirt.

"I could really do with an ice lolly now, but I fear they've all melted"

"Babe, That was so fucking hot. I'm gunna make sure we always have ice lollies in the house"

She laughed against his chest before slowly kissing him on his cheek and climbing off him.

"Hey? Where are you going?" Henry called after her.

"To clean up and take a shower!" She called back at him. _And finish myself off _she secretly smirked to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n. I just couldn't help myself this morning. It's Tim's birthday after all….

Henry was in pain, he couldn't deny it any longer. Elizabeth had left him not 3 minutes ago and he had pulled his t-shirt off and used it to clean himself up after their pretty intense session just a few moments before. All thoughts of his agonising knee pain eradicated whilst she rode his cock above him. He leant his head back on the cushion and closed his eyes tight shut as he tried to remember her face as she lowered herself down over his length, the way she bit her lip and her huffy moans as she rode him hard. He moved his hips slightly as he reminisced and a sharp burning pain shoot through from his knee up through his body. A sharp intake of breath and a quiet "fuck" fell from his lips. Henry tried to settle himself back into the sofa and he could hear the toilet flush and the shower being switched on.

He leant over the side to reach for his shorts on the floor that had been discarded earlier and attempted to put them on but his knee had almost seized up with the pain. He fell back against the soft sofa cushions feeling rather frustrated. His shorts pulled halfway up his legs, he tried to even his breathing out and then thought he could hear Elizabeth.

He stayed still, silent. Holding his breath, listening intently. He heard a slight groan then, _what is she up to? _Sitting up on the couch he trained all of his concentration on the bathroom door that was slightly open.

"Mmmmm, oh" Henry definitely heard it that time, her low voice was thick with arousal. _Is she touching herself, oh my god, wow. _He felt himself hardening at the images that his mind was conjuring up. Henry couldn't help himself he swung his legs over the edge of the sofa and onto the floor. He attempted to stand however the pain was too intense and he fell straight back down again. He did however manage to pull his shorts up and tuck himself back inside, which now constricted his erect penis. Confining it tightly in a cotton prison. He could hear her moans quite clearly now and his hand moved to his groin and started lightly rubbing his erection through his shorts.

Elizabeth was feeling a little heady, the heat from the shower added with the pleasure her own hand was giving her made her feel a little dizzy. Her eyes were tightly shut and in her mind she was being pressed against the wall by Henry. He was in his marine fatigues and his pants were down by his ankles, his bare ass on show and her legs wrapped around his body. His cock was buried inside of her and his lips on her neck.

The water pounded down onto her neck and shoulders as her fingers slipped inside her opening and she groaned as she pressed the walls with her fingertips. In her mind Henry picked up his pace and she matched her fingers pace to his thrusts in her mind, moving them in and out adding another to stretch herself a little more.

"Aaaaaa fuck" she swore loudly forgetting herself. She fleetingly thought of Henry on the couch and hoped he couldn't hear her. Her mind conjuring up images of him before, below her on the sofa as he gripped her hips tightly. Her delicate fingers landed on her clit and she pressed into it, grinding herself against her hand propelling herself towards completion.

She now thought of his face between her legs, feasting on her, his eyes looking intently at her as she came around her fingers. The sensation of her orgasm making her jerk a little and pant out Henry's name.

Henry sat on the sofa completely in awe of his girlfriend. He had just listened to Elizabeth making herself come and he definitely heard her shout his name, it was the most erotic thing to of happened to him. His cock was gripped in his hand by now and he had come with her. As he listened to her moans increasing he had found his fingers wrapped around his length and they moved up and down over his hardness creating friction until he came. His hands now all sticky were wiped on his poor t-shirt again.

Tucking himself back inside his shorts once again, he heard Elizabeth's voice behind him "shall we order a pizza. I'm starving" he jumped a little not expecting her to be right behind him.

"I'm starving so yes!" He smiled as he saw her walk round to him, her towel dried hair falling over her shoulders. "Did you have a nice shower?"

Elizabeth eyed him as he stared at her, _did he hear me?_ Her face began to betray her straight face by blushing furiously "Yes I did… why?" She couldn't help but smile a little knowing what she got up to in there.

"No real reason babe" Henry noticed her blush and thought he would keep this to himself for a little while. "Let's get a pizza!"


End file.
